Closer
by Ryder Bellamiren
Summary: A story inspired by Ne-Yo song Closer. A song-fic. I don't own the song or any of the characters. Hell, this is the first time I've written Stony, so... Be gentle? Flamers will be used to feed the mass of Muses I currently host.


**A/N:** This thing just beat my Muses into submission and then took away from my drabbles. Damn plunny.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Avengers or Tony and Steve. *sigh*

**WARNING:** Man on man kisses and mentions of SEX. Oh and they might be OOC!

-Ryder

_**P.S. READ ME FIRST! EXPLAINATION TO BE HAD. Okay, so to explain the fast pace of this, I have come up with a solution. Steve and Tony have been making puppy-dog eyes at each other for months before this particular fanfic. I probably should write that in as well but I like it the way it is.**_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

_Closer_

It's been years since Steve's listened to music. However, even in this time, there were a few singers that had caught his attention. Ne-yo was perfect to express his trapped feelings for the son of Howard Stark. He knew that Tony would never look at him like that... Like he wanted to kiss him or hold him. Self-proclaimed ladies-man and billionaire, philanthropist, playboy wouldn't even glance at him twice were they not on the same team. Everyone expected Captain America; not Steve, the kid from Brooklyn who appreciated some forms of modern music and dance.

_Turn the lights off in this place_

_And she shines just like a star_

_And I swear I know her face_

_I just don't know who you are_

_Turn the music up in here_

_I still hear her loud and clear_

_Like she's right there in my ear_

_Telling me that she wants to own me_

_To control me_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

_Come closer_

No, of course not. Only Barton had seen under his mask. It was why they were on a first name basis compared to everyone else. Clint knew what it was like to suppress feelings for the one you were so close to yet so far. His friend had confessed, however, and Natasha had more than returned the man's feelings. Patty would have pointed out that if he'd just _ask_ Tony... But Tony had Pepper and no way was Steve going to be a home-wrecker in this day and age. He sighed, continuing to the sketch of his favorite subject. The pencil flashed across the yellowed paper, forming dark eyes, a firm jaw as well as soft lips roughened by stubble and a slight beard. Damn it, his feelings were starting to show again! He growled, crumbled up the drawing and threw it as far as he could off the edge of the building. They were all staying at Stark Tower after the Battle of New York (as their jolly Asgardian liked to call it when he visited with his girl). Steve was frustrated by his lack of interest in the woman that reminded him of the missed dancing partner he'd never had.

"Capcicle? What's eating at you?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Steve hadn't heard him over the repeated music; Tony'd just pulled off his headphones. He silently thanked every deity he knew that the music was very low.

"Just... memories."

"Wanna talk about it?" Steve held in a shiver at the sleep-roughened voice.

"You should get back to your fiancée. She'll wonder where you're at when you-"

"Pepper's not my fiancée." the flat tone had him back-tracking quickly.

"Didn't you propose?"

"Nope. Man, Cap, you missed the whole 'I called, she never picked up and therefore is bad wifey material' memo. Head in the clouds again? Hold up, what's this?" Steve's throat had a rather dry lump in it as he swallowed. Tony unfolded the messed-up sketch of him. "Nice. This your doing?"

"Umm... Yeah. I thought it was out of proportion."

"Wow. I am not hearing you right. This looks like me in a mirror. Say, you want ice cream?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, have got to stop doing that. I have random impulses occasionally and usually they're worked out in the lab on my machines... So?" Steve finds he can't resist those puppy-dog eyes.

"I haven't had any from this time. I suppose I could try." he mumbles, collecting his iPod and sketchbook as he follows Tony inside.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

Tony can't believe that the Cap caved in so quickly to his ice cream idea. The man was a walking wet dream after all. Ice cream did not-Oh God. Did he have to make it seem so damn sexy?

"What? I have something on my face?" In fact the gorgeous man does have a small smear of rainbow sherbet decorating the corner of those sublime lips.

"Umm... Here, let me get it for you-" he overbalanced and landed in Steve's lap, letting out a manly yelp (it definitely was _not_ a squeak or a slight moan that would embarrass the hell out of him). Tony swiped up the smear in record time. "There. I'm just going to get off before this becomes-Mmrph?" Those surreal lips were sealed over his, perfect straight teeth nibbling on his own, asking permission to slide that tongue into his mouth.

Steve gasped as they parted for air, "I am so sorry. I-I should have-Mmmm." Tony kissed him again to get him to shut up.

"No. I wanted you to do that to me the minute we met Steve. Yeah, in front of everybody. Fuck, you kiss good." he panted, resting his forehead on the broad shoulder. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" Steve laughed, making his pillow shake. The sound was crystal clear and so beautiful that Tony grinned in spite of himself.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's a 40's secret."

_I can feel her on my skin_

_I can taste her on my tongue_

_She's the sweetest taste of sin_

_The more I get the more I want_

_She wants to own me_

_Come closer_

_She says come closer_

The sight the Avengers came down to was one most did not expect. Tony had fallen asleep in the Captain's (he could call him Steve now too and wasn't that just the greatest feeling?) lap and the Cap had curled those massive arms around him protectively. Natasha squealed quietly, snapping a photo with her noiseless phone and Clint promptly sniggered. Thor was innocently confused (as he always was regarding Earth customs). Bruce did a double-take, "No way."

Tony cracked open an eye and snarled. Yes, an actual snarl that sounded odd coming from the most annoying of the Avengers, "Shut up. Th' Cap an' I got to sleep late. Go bother Fury for me." It was almost cute if the CEO of Stark Industries hadn't done what he'd done previously. He snuggled back into the Cap's shoulder and the sandy-haired man murmured something that sounded like 'Shh, Tony, sleep.' "'Mkay." After the dire warning by their host, they went about their business very quietly. Thor didn't speak as he sat watching the sleeping couple golden brows furrowed in thought.

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_And I just can't bring myself no way_

_But I don't want to escape_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

Steve awoke from a deep sleep due to the shifting weight in his lap. He hummed as he pulled it back again.

"Steve, I have to pee. Let go." he knew that-Oh! Oh. He let go at once and rubbed at his eyes. So it hadn't been a wonderful dream; it was real. "I'll be right back." Tony said cheekily with a roguish grin. He groaned softly as he stretched out the kinks in his back from sitting in that particular position for that long.

"So, Captain, the other Midgardians say you are with the Man of Iron. When did this happen?"

Steve smiled at the confused God of Thunder and shrugged, "Sometime around midnight. We fell asleep out here."

"That I saw, Shield Bearer. The Man of Iron is fierce if woken before his slumber is complete."

"No coffee makes me a monster. Sorry, folks." Tony chirruped as he sipped on JARVIS's pre-made coffee. The cup made him want to laugh; it said, 'I throw mine turtles at morning people. It makes me feel better.' "What has you so amused, Steve?"

"Your cup." he managed with a straight face before roaring with laughter. "I've never ... heard of... someone doing that." he coughed out between breathless chuckles. Tony sitting on his lap quickly cured him of his laughing fit. "Mmm." He wrapped his arms around Tony's absurdly thin waist.

"What is this turtle of the mine?" Thor asked, tilting his head like a very confused puppy. Steve and the rest of the Avengers would never tell this to the Asgardian, however. Tony bit his lip before cackling.

"Come with me."

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

_Come Closer_

They all followed Tony to the massive screens that made up his lab. The super-genius typed in something and sat back, grinning like mad. A video rolled on and all of them were laughing.

"They aren't real, Thor, so don't go looking for them amongst Midgard's fauna." Tony commented lightly, casually brushing against Steve as Natasha reached out to touch him. Steve smiles at the thought of being Tony's Captain.

"Stark! We need your super-brain. Get your happy ass to S.H.I.E.L.D... And bring them with you."

_I just can't stop no_

_I just can't stop no_

_I just can't stop no_

_I just can't stop no_

Fury stood in front of the doors and turned on his heels as if scalded. They looked at each other with confusion before following the disgruntled director. A thunk that sounded rather final closed the meeting room doors.

"What is the meaning of this?" The photo slapped down on the scratched table made Bruce jump. Steve looked at it carefully and then turned it to the side.

"Who took this? They'd have to be balanced on the flag pole of the Empire State Building..." he muttered, absently snagging Tony by the waist and pushing the picture back to its original position. "I mean, really, that shot's impossible."

"Care to explain your sudden inner caveman, Rogers? Especially over a man you're _**supposed**_ to _hate_?"

"No, he's right, Fury. Who got you this pic?"

"It was a S.H.E.I.L.D. hovercraft." Fury sneered, planting his hands onto the wood with force. "The question still remains."

"Tony's my boyfriend. Did I get that right?" he turned to Tony with those infuriatingly blue puppy-eyes.

"Yes, Cap, you did. Clint taught you that five minutes before we met with Fury, didn't he?"

"No! No way. He looked it up by himself... In a public library. I helped him with Google and that was it." the assassin protested, throwing up both hands in a gesture of surrender. "He took to the Internet like a fish to water."

"Really? Well, then... You're not so hopeless after all."

Steve blushed a brilliant shade of pink before replying in a sheepish voice, "I liked the way you spoke about technology and managed to pick up bits and pieces. Google is probably one of the only things I picked up on that one time you were ranting at to JARVIS. The rest was completely over my head."

"Well, you obviously didn't stay for the remainder of the rant." Tony mused, "Otherwise we'd have been kissing far sooner."

"Argh! Question answered but what are we, as S.H.I.E.L.D, supposed to do with this-this-"

"Relationship?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow at the unusual stutter from Fury.

"Yes! What if it gets out that the American poster-boy is with Stark?"

"Oh please, Fury." he scoffs from his place in Steve's comfy lap. "Duh. We're superhubbies. Advocates for gays everywhere. Don't tell me you weren't eventually going to suggest it. Question, though, for your brilliant strategy? Where's the privacy?"

"There isn't-"

"Exactly. What if I wanted to adopt a kid with Steve? Media-fuckin'-frenzy. The kid would never get any time to be his or her own self. Did you factor that in? Hmm? No, of course not. I'm pretty sure I might even have a few genuine little Starks from all of the sex I've had. I have PR things in place in case that happens. Do you?" Fury sat down suddenly. "Thought you didn't."

_And I just can't pull myself away_

_Under her spell I can't break_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

_I just can't stop_

**-Three Months Later-**

Tony hums as he dances in his obscenely large kitchen at the Avenger's Tower (he so wasn't fixing the remaining letter that hung outside back to his own last name, as he liked the team now more than he cared to admit). Steve ninja-grabs his waist and he lets out a yelp before laughing at his fiancé as he's thrown over the broad shoulder.

"Steve... I was in the middle of making coffee for the horde we call our friends."

"Mmm, you can let JARVIS do that. I have a surprise for you." Tony frowned as he propped himself up on Steve's shoulder.

"Hun, you know I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one, babe." came the promise.

_Come Closer_

Tony rubbed sleepily at his eyes before smirking.

"You all came back for my birthday, didn't you?"

"Steve's _very_ convincing when he wants to be, Man of Iron." the demi-god boomed with a large, sincere smile. Clint barked out a laugh.

Natasha pointed her thumb in Thor and Loki's direction before deadpanning with a slight smile, "What he said."

"So, what's the real surprise, my Capsicle?"

"We get to have sex tonight." Steve rumbled as he wrapped around Tony from behind. Well then... This was looking up to be a fantastic birthday.

**Ending A/N:** So, now that that's out of my head, what's next?


End file.
